THE DAY THE CCS WENT BRONY!
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Johnny is pissed, at his O.C's. And when he went Brony, he needed payback. So watch as Johnny got his revenge. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


**Johnny: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'M SO EVIL. I FREAKING LOVE IT. This is what happens when you mess with me; I FREAKING LOSE IT.**

**Moonlight: I'm scared.**

"There she goes, in a big giant ball of glory" said Ghostking.

"It's so beautiful, like America reborn" said Moonlight.

"I wish we had marshmallows" said Sarah.

"MY STUDIOS, IT'S BURNING TO THE GROUND AND YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE IDIOTS!" Johnny screamed as he fall to his knees.

Johnny Rocketbooster; a tall, blonde white kid with blue eyes and messy long hair wearing a dark yellow green t-shirt that said "I'm multitalented, I can talk and annoy you at the SAME TIME" with blue faded skater jeans, red converse high tops with black laces, and blue, black, and gray fingerless steel plated X-Game gloves. He also had on a black business jacket and a black and red stripped tie. He was watching his studios burn to the ground thanks to Moonlight and Jordon. Moonlight is a dark blue hedgefox with spiked messy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes; he also has three quills on each side of his face going straight up. He was wearing a dark yellow green t-shirt that said "I'm multitalented, I can talk and annoy you at the SAME TIME" with blue faded skater jeans, red converse high tops with black laces, a red and black and stripped tie, and blue, black, and gray fingerless steel plated X-Game gloves. Standing next to Moonlight was Sarah; a pretty tall dark-red skunk with killer cat-green eyes with hints of blue and extremely long, messy, red hair. Seriously, I think she is Rapunzel's sister or something. She has a 'mess with me and die, just kidding' attitude. Today she's wearing her favorite red sleeveless, stomach less hoodie, her too tight skinny jeans, and her checkered black and white Vans. And Ghostking; a Vulcan, Elf, Hylian, Time-Lord, demon girl with a little cat thrown in, she had brownish black hair in a ponytail, huge black-rimmed glasses and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a red zipper jacket, a green shirt under the jacket that said, 'HEDGEHOGS; CAN'T THEY SHARE THE HEDGE?' and jeans. They patted Johnny's back as he tried not to kill them.

**(Batman's swirly thing but with Johnny's face)**

Johnny, Ghostking, and all of their O.C's are hanging out on earth while Johnny's studio is being fixed. Moonlight and Sarah was tearing up the street, Bobby; a kid who is a bit less pale than Johnny, with short, scruffy brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a pocket protector on the left side of it, faded blue jeans, and black and red AND1's. With his adopted daughter Bobin Booster; a raccoon with pure white fur, a very light grey mask over her eyes, very light grey rings around her extremely long tail, bright yellow eyes, long smooth very light grey hair, and very light grey ears. She wore an old, short-sleeved button up shirt that was long sleeved to her. Plus, a small pair of shorts that came way over her feet. She couldn't wear shoes because they didn't fit her. They were just freaking people out.

"THIS SUCKS, I HAVE GOT TO FIND WAY TO TORTURE THEM ALL FOR THIS." Johnny screamed to high heavens. He sat in his living room and turned on the T.V, thinking he could get an idea to torture his O.C's without killing them. He flipped through the channels and was about to give up when he saw a show on the HUB start playing. He watched and started smiling evilly as he started looking more and more evil.

"Yes, yes, THAT'S IT. THAT'S THE WAY, I'M GOING TO GET THEM ALL BACK FOR THIS." He started laughing; as all around him evil clouds and lighting started swirling around him.

"Sweetie, would you like Sprite or Squirt with your chili dogs?" Johnny's mom asked.

"Hmm, Squirt please." He said. And when his mom left, he started laughing evilly again. The next day he talked to his Fanfic boss, Chumble, and got him and his O.C's a five week stay at this hotel in a separate universe.

"YEEEEEEES, A FREAKING VACA- NO WORK, NO IDIOTS, AND NO RANDOMNESS" Moonlight shouted, but spoke to soon as Bobin just learned how to break the Fourth Wall.

"Sorry people out there if this is to random for you. But it is how Johnny is. Sorry" She smiled as Moonlight facepalmed.

The bus kept driving, and the longer it drove; the more Johnny was going super crazy.

"Time to destroy them for all the stuff they did to me. Time to rock out with Michal Jackson. Time to jump up and down. I WILL RULE THE WORLD, MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA!" Johnny laughed as loud and as evilly as possible; yet no one cared. They eventually made it to the universe that Johnny was hoping for.

"People, I know you wish to get off this bus and go explore, but before you do; I have an announcement to make. You all have ticked me off to the last point, so this is your punishment." Johnny smiled evilly. Everyone looked at each other and only had one thought in their head; he wouldn't dare. Johnny opened the door and watched as they all opened the door to come face-to-face with a tall white female stallion with a golden crown and necklace and a flowing blue, purple and green mane and tail.

"Hello, I am Princess Celestia." She smiled.

**(Batman's swirly thing but with Johnny's face)**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Moonlight kept screaming and running around and around the bus. "WHY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US? I MEAN THERE HUNDREDS OF OTHER TORTURES I WOULD HAVE TRIED; STUCK IN A JUSTIN BIEBER FOR ALL OF ETERNITY JUST TO START!" finally Sarah smacked the sense back into him, unfortunately he still was freaking out. Princess Celestia just stared at them in fear; until Johnny walked over.

"Helllllllllllo, Princess Celestia; I'm Johnny and these are my idiot O.C's. We are honored to be in your presences. I hope everything is all set up for my crew." Johnny smiled at Celestia as he grabbed all of his O.C's bags; which were starting to slowly crush him.

"Yes, Johnny, Chumble has come and setup everything for you. We also has a message for you; Please don't destroy Ponyville, it's the only dimension left that you have not corrupted." She said with a face that was a little grim.

"That's not true; there are hundreds of dimensions that I haven't corrupted yet. There is-."Johnny paused as he couldn't think of a dimension he has not corrupted. "Oh, I guess there really isn't a dimension I haven't corrupted yet… Oh Well!" Johnny smiled as he started skipping along to the hotel. They eventually made it to the hotel and Johnny introduced them to a pod looking machine.

"This is the Ponyifer; it will transform you into a pony version of your selves. So get in" Johnny smiled shoving in all of his O.C'S in to the machine. One by one, his O.C's turned into ponies; and they couldn't be angrier.

Moonlight turned into a dark blue Pegasus with big giant angle wings, a big bushy tail with a blonde tail tip and a spiky blonde mane. On his side was a shaved symbol of an apple with a dark blue spiral in the center. Bobby was a tan colt with a floppy dark brown mane. He is wearing a dark yellow green t-shirt that said "I'm multitalented, I can talk and annoy you at the SAME TIME" over a black and white thermal. Bobin is a silver Pegasus with a pure white mane and tail. On both of their sides, with Bobin's smaller and more feminine, a bored meme. Sarah was a flaming red pony with a black and white mane and a black and red tail. She is wearing her red Element jacket with the Element symbol on her side. And Johnny doesn't care enough about his other O.C's enough to describe their change.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A" Johnny laughed as evilly as possible; he has, by all definition of the word, lost his god dang mind. Johnny's eyes started flashing different colors, his jacket turned purple and his pants turned into short shorts, his jacket buttoned themselves up, his hair become much more crazy looking, he had on Freddy Kruger's gloves on, and he was wearing boots. "WHY SO SERIOUS, MY CHILDREN? I THINK YOU LOOK SO AWESOME; LET ME GIVE YOU A HUG!" Then giant bat wings grew out of his back; and of course everybody freaked out.

Johnny destroyed the world of Equestria, but fortunately the police saved it and was able to come down the demon iNSaNiTY RooCKeTBooSTeR; what Johnny had turned into. And Moonlight, Bobby, Sarah, Bobin, and everyone else lived in Ponyville for the time being; having tons of crappy adventures that aren't worth mentioning, but Johnny wants to say them anyway. BYEEEEEEEEEEE, HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME; TO DO LU; FREAK YOU VERY MUCH; PEAAAACE, SUCKER… THAT'S ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, IIIIDIOTS!

**Johnny: WELL I DID IT, I BEAT MY WRITER'S BLOCK! SO EXPECT ALL MY STORIES TO BE BACK TO BEING UPDATED. And yes, I am a Brony. My best friend and future writer Skyler turned me; but I'm only a Brony-in-training. **

**Moonlight: (Secret message in this sentence) ThIS SO AWSOME, HOW WAS THAT? MY PeRFOMENCE WAS AMAZING, lIKE I'M TO BE pORTRAYED. I'm SO FReKING HApPY, leT US KNOW THaT WE ARE lIKE sO AWeSOME!**


End file.
